U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,647 discloses 193 delivery agent compounds, including N-(5-chlorosalicyloyl)-8-aminocaprylic acid (“5-CNAC”). These delivery agent compounds increase the bioavailability of a broad range of biologically active agents, particularly biologically active agents that are not typically amenable to oral administration. U.S. Published Application Nos. 2006/0078622 and 2006/0078623 discloses microparticles or nanoparticles of delivery agent compounds, including 5-CNAC. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0054557 discloses pharmaceutical compositions that include parathyroid hormone, calcitonin and 5-CNAC. International Publication No. WO 00/59863 discloses the di-sodium salt of N-(5-chlorosalicyloyl)-8-aminocaprylic acid.
International Published Application No. WO 2005/01403 discloses use of calcitonin and 5-CNAC to treat osteoartlritis. U.S. Published Application No. 2006/0106110 discloses a method of inhibiting platelet aggregation in a mammal comprising administering a modified amino acid, including 5-CNAC. International Published Application No. 03/015822 discloses the use of 5-CNAC as an oral delivery agent for parathyroid hormone fragments. International Published Application No. WO 02/45754 discloses pharmaceutical compositions comprising pharmacologically active agents, crospovidone or povidone, and a delivery agent (e.g. 5-CNAC).